In the current state of information interchanges, it is almost understood that a computer file transfer is performed from one fixed PC terminal to another fixed PC terminal. For this, various techniques are available, either via the Internet or via an Ethernet, Bluetooth or Wireless type local area network. Mobile-solution based computer file transfers exist only via expensive PDA or mobile telephony type solutions. Not being equipped with a dedicated transmission or reception function key, or a sending memory area, or systems according to the invention, they involve complex procedures that are impossible to implement simply and quickly between two people. Furthermore, the file or information transmitted is often not retained in its entirety.